galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
GC Old Chapter Dark Cloud
Old GC Book - Beginnings Chapter Dark Cloud Peter was still irritated two days later as he drove north crossing the state border to New Mexico to visit his Uncle Seven Feathers, who was a tribal chief in the Mescalero Tribe. Seven Feathers had called him a week ago and invited him, and now since he was forced to take his vacation this was a good time to take him up on his invite. Besides he did not want to run in any reporters especially the east coast type. Seven Feathers lived on the reservation near Ruidoso, Peter had been there many times before and since Seven Feathers was the brother of his mother, even though he did not look Native at all, he was half native. The closer he came the more he realized how much he actually looked forward to see them all. Seven Feathers stood outside his home and greeted him in his usual fashion. With a nod you only saw if you really looked closely. Of course those who knew the Old Chief always felt deeply honored by this nod, as Seven Feathers would only nod to those he really liked. Before Peter could even get out of his Suburban, Seven Feathers opened the Passenger door and took a seat next to Peter.”Glad you could make it, Pale Rock.” This was how Nine Feather’s called Peter and said it was his true name.” I want you to see something. You know where Roundtree has his log cabin, the one with the big TV antenna?” Baker rubbed his chin, somewhat surprised by his Uncles behavior.” I think I go back down and right at Stan’s and up the trail...” “You remember, well! When we are there I show you where to go.” Peter turned the big Suburban around and followed the directions and the barley visible path closer to the mountains.” Say Uncle, isn’t that sacred land up there?” “Very much so!” “You are not going to show me where you going to get buried or something like that? You are not old enough for that.” Seven Feathers, who could have doubled for famous historical Chief Concisewas somewhat around eighty years old; no one knew for sure and he never said much about his age, but he looked as weathered as he looked healthy as always glared at his nephew.” Nonsense, I am not going to show you my burial site. I let them decide where they put me once I am dead. I don’t spend much time thinking about that.” Peter switched to four wheel drive, as they crossed a shallow mountain stream and the path before them showed now sings of any kind of vehicle traffic, at least not within the past 50 years.”I was hoping I could take a shower, eat something and bullshit around with my nephews and all that.” Peter said working his steering wheel. “Don’t get me wrong. I love it out here and the Mountains are sure a sight for sore eyes after all that Texan Desert. I enjoyed it when you took me hunting and hiking out here but why are we here?” “Because you are a Cop, you are smart and I need your opinion.” “I am a Texas Ranger, if this is about something criminal I am out of my jurisdiction.” “This is our land, and I am all the authority you need. “ The old Indian said. “Stop!” Peter stopped the car and looked across a mountain meadow with dense stands of wood below and a fantastic view. “You’re right this view was worth the trip.” “I like it too, Pale Rock but that is not why we came up here. I wanted to show you that!” Seven Feathers stretched his arm and pointed at a black robed man standing there in the middle of the meadow. Peter only now registered the figure, about 100 meters to the right and down the hill. A man wearing a truly black robe or cloak like hooded garment and whoever it was stood with his back turned towards them. Peter took his binoculars but even with better magnification he did not see much else. Nine Feather’s said.” He was noticed two weeks ago. Roundtree said he was standing there just as he was standing there now. He tried to call, went closer and fired a few shots in the air, but the man did not do anything, just standing there. One of his boys actually fired at it and it had no effect and no reaction.” “Maybe it is some sort of statue, fallen of a plane or something. No one could simply stand there for weeks.” Peter concluded.” I guess the best thing is to load that thing up and take it to town.” “I don’t think it is a thing. Some of the Elder think it is a spirit or a demon. I am sure it is alive and it moves.” Peter wasn’t sure what to think, but he took his Smith and Wesson Model 500, checked the drum and then got out of his truck. “I am not sure what to make of this, but I guess I can ask.” He surrounded the hood, holstered his gun but kept his hand on the butt. Then he slowly approached the shrouded figure. “Hey you!” There was no reaction. Peter went closer and closer and was only about 10 meters away and tried it again.” Hey Mister!” There was a slight wind and it slightly moved the folds of the robe. “You with the black robe can you hear me?” At this point he was almost convinced it was some sort of statue so he was utterly surprised when the thing moved and turned and then spoke with a voice that was as cold and inhuman as death itself. “Acoustic communication, how fascinating and yes I can hear you!” Peter, without really thinking had pulled his gun and leveled it at the shrouded man. As the thing turned Peter could see underneath the monk like hood, but there was no face, there was just utter darkness. A black so intense he somehow felt that not even the strongest sunlight could penetrate it. Peter was no coward and he feared little but this uncanny encounter not far from the holy burial ground of the Mescalero made him more than a little worried.”Who are you and what are you doing here?” The figure wore a metal like belt around its waist and there were two cylinder-like objects attached to that belt, but nothing that looked like a weapon. “Who am I?” The voice trailed off as if the hooded man was thinking.” It appears I have no information as to who I am. As for what I am doing, I am standing here!” Peter holstered his gun.” A Lunatic that is what you are. Escaped from a hospital perhaps? You better come with me and we find out just who you are!” “Lunatic, I am a Lunatic. I thank thee Life form! Now I know who I am! I do not know what a Hospital is therefore I cannot answer you if I have escaped from one.” “I am sure we find some doctors who can explain it to you. Now how did you end up here?” “I fell.” “You fell? From where?” The black robed man pointed towards the sky. Peter was convinced this was some crazy person, perhaps some sort of Artist from California or a member of some religious sect; he was no longer concerned or worried. Even though the shrouded man was even taller than him, Peter estimated him to be just about seven feet tall; he appeared to be no real threat.” Peter pointed towards his truck. “We better get you to town now, will you come along or do I need to make you?” “You can make me?” “I am pretty sure about that and we can do this the civilized way or the other way.” “I must confess I am curious about these ways you speak of. What is the civilized way and what is the other way?” Peter sighed.” Since you do not play with a full deck let me spell it out for you. You come with me and do what I say and everything will be nice and peaceful and no one gets hurt, or you refuse and I will use force and make you wish you had chosen the first option.” Seven Feathers approached and Peter turned halfway.” I would prefer if you go back to the truck. I am going to arrest him, take him down to town and have the local Sherriff deal with that loon.” The old Chief ignored his nephew and came closer. Then he spoke Mescalero. “God Usen have you come to punish us for evil we have done or to deliver us?” Peter didn’t have much practice but he still understood much of it. What surprised him more was the answer that came from the black robed man in perfect Mescalero.” I have come from the heavens and I fell here. My memories are blank and I have no recollection who I am. Therefore I shall not punish you. I do not where to deliver you either.” “You speak the tongue of the people but your manner of dress is nothing I recognize.” The shrouded man touched the sleeve of his robe.”This garment is not satisfactory?” Peter no longer thought the man was an escaped lunatic, he could not make up his mind at all but somehow felt there was a great danger associated with the being. He interrupted not out of disrespect to Seven Feathers but mostly out of impulsive curiosity.” Whatever you wear is sure not in fashion right now. I would prefer to see your face.” Seven grabbed Peter’s arm.” No nephew, do not tempt or disrespect him. He is a spirit of great power. Gazing upon a god can be dangerous.” The shrouded man said.” I decided not to harm you. I do not know who I am or where I am therefore I need your guidance.” With these words the black robe simply dropped from the man, without him moving. Before them stood something, Peter was now certain it was not human. It had all the human characteristics and its body was proportioned like a very athletic male. It had arms and legs, a head and a face, but it had no ears, no navel or nipples and it had no genitalia. There was no hair. The skin tone was that of a light skinned Caucasian, but it had no pores, no wrinkles and no fingernails. The face was distinctive male and reminded Peter of an antique statue. The eyes had no lids, no eyebrows and most disturbingly no pupils, but glowed in a bright red. The Ranger almost dropped his gun.” What in the Devils name are you?” “I do not know your Devils name, but we should visit him if he knows what I am!” Seven Feathers bowed.” Welcome God without a Name. I apologize for my people shooting at you and throwing rocks. They did not know!” “Ah the ones that have been here three orbital revolutions earlier and discharged chemical operating devices, I was not harmed.” Peter pulled his hat back and scratched his head.” Now what are we going to do? You are sure not human. When you said you fell from the sky you really meant that, right?” “Yes.” “You are not from around here then?” “It is a fair assessment.” “I never thought I meet one but you are an Alien. I mean one of those Outer Space Aliensaren’t you?” The strange man cocked his head slightly to the side and it was clear he was thinking and then he said.” I concur. I am not native to this planet.” Seven Feathers said.” What we do is clear. The Spirit asked for guidance and we shall provide it.” Then the old man said to Peter.” Do not talk to anyone about this. Do not bring him to the white men’s scientists and authorities. He came to our land for a reason and we must find out what reason brought this visitor. You say he is an Alien but he speaks the tongue of the people.” Peter was still shocked to actually stand face to face with an alien and it took him a while to cope.” Well Visitor from the Sky, I think it is better you get dressed again and then we go somewhere and sit down and have a talk.” The black robe rose all by itself and shrouded the being once more and as Peter started to walk to the Truck it followed.” You aren’t some trickster from Roswell and this isn’t some big stunt?” Seven Feathers shook his head.” No Trickster would speak like he does and no trickster survives being shot at without a scratch or simply stands on one spot for many days.” “I was pretty sure it is genuine, but I had to ask. Meeting a real life Alien is something I had not really expected when I came here.” -- The alien was sitting stiff like a huge mannequin at the table in Seven Feather’s living room. Peter had, even as a boy, always loved this place. It was full of the most amazing Native American art, artifacts and weapons. Each piece really had a story; it was more than once Peter wished he was a boy again sitting by the fire when Seven Feathers or one of the other Elders told a story. Now he was sitting on this old sturdy table with what he believed to be a genuine Space alien. Seven Feathers had disappeared and told him to entertain the alien until he would be back. To Peter it all seemed like a strange dream and he fully expected to wake up at any moment. “So Mr. Alien, did they kick you out of the space ship or something?” The Alien was once again shrouded and looked like the very personification of Death itself as he turned his head. The hood cast an impenetrable shadow no matter from what ankle the light came.” A space ship, artificial construct to convey beings through space and a kick is a motion of one’s leg in a forceful manner where the foot tip is targeting something or someone?” Peter sighed.” I guess I should be glad you speak English and not some Alien gobbledygook but to be honest your English doesn’t sound much better.” “I apologize, human male if I have expressed myself incorrectly or cause confusion. It is not my intention to confuse you. I am pondering who I am and where I am and as long as I do not know answers to these fundamental questions it is difficult for me to answer your questions in a befitting manner. “ “So you don’t know if you were actually in a space ship prior to your fall?” “This is correct. The memories of my entire existence begin with a fall and finding myself at said location you have encountered me.” “Well we aren’t that far from Roswell; where they always claim the Space Aliens have crash landed before.” “There have been others like me?” “Until know I thought it was only hogwash. You know, Bullshit. It happened a long time ago, some Flying Saucer supposedly crash landed near a Town not all too far from here. The Government however claimed it was a weather balloon and not Aliens. No one really believes in Aliens from Outer Space you know.” Seven Feathers came through the door. Gone were the blue jeans and the flannel shirt, he now wore his full chief regalia complete with head dress. Gone was the old man and in his place was a powerful, regal and stern looking man who radiated a level of authority one could almost touch. He raised his hand in the traditional greeting.” I Great Chief Seven Feathers of the Mescalero greet you traveler from the Beyond. Great honor you bestow to my people by revealing yourself. Great blessings came upon my house by your presence.” The Alien rose and bowed.” Thy name is Seven Feathers and fragile you are of nature. Amiss are my memory and my knowledge of myself and my purpose. However I recognize greatness and authority when I encounter it. Thy words of blessing and honor are concepts I just begin to understand, but with this understanding comes the realization that you are the very embodiment of these concepts and it is I who is honored and blessed by thy presence.” Peter felt as if he was in a strange movie where the actors spoke and he understood every word and yet nothing really made sense. He was not uneducated or simple minded but it was beyond any scope of true realization to him.” I am not sure what we should do. Take him to NASAor the Military? Should we hide him or call a TV station?” Seven Feathers looked at him with a gaze that could have crumbled solid rock and Peter raised his hands.” I was just pondering. Of course I won’t do all that.” With a fierce gesture the Old Chief silenced Peter Baker.” Traveler, you requested guidance. I am an old man footed in deep traditions of my people and I am their leader, but I am not an ignorant fool and I too heard of the Aliens from Roswell of course. It is your command of my people’s language that makes me believe that you might be a spirit or God. None of our Gods are as described as you are. Of course mans perception and ideas about Gods can only be rudimentary at best.” “I know thy language because when you spoke I analyzed it much as I analyzed the language you speak now. Mental communication does not require words or acoustics neither does it require language. I simply extracted all that information from the part of your cortex that is dedicated to this verbal communication process.” Peter was almost certain he understood the Alien correctly.” You can read minds?” “I can extract information from your mind, yes but most of it makes little sense to me without the proper reference. Acoustic communication information however is concentrated in one area and easy to extract especially if the individual is using it.” To Seven Feathers the Alien said.” Again I am without knowledge of my origin or purpose but I feel almost certain I have not been on this world before and have no cultural ties to your species in particular. The concept of a God, if I interpret your mental projections correctly is an entity with omnipotence and universal knowledge. Since I know very little I believe one can rule out that I am a God.” Seven Feathers sat down.” I somehow felt that this is the case the more I speak to you. Still you are a traveler from the skies and your presence is indeed a blessing and an honor. My nephew will be your guide so you may learn about this world and perhaps regain your memory and knowledge of your purpose.” Even though Peter wanted to object, he did not. The old man was his Uncle, his friend, the man who replaced his father for most of his life and this was a real alien with strange abilities and this way he could keep an eye on him as well, at least until he had figured out what he should do about him. He got up and said.” I know this is a historic moment and all that, but I am thirsty, maybe our spooky guest from the Stars is thirsty too!” “My nephew has spoken true and pointed out what a terrible host I am. Do you require food or drink, Traveler?” “I don’t know.” Peter went to the fridge.” Looks like my uncle prepared for my visit.” He smiled broadly as he held up two bottles of Lone Star beer.”How about it Traveler? Care for a cold one?” “One consumes these?” “That’s what we do. Let’s see if Aliens care for beer. This isn’t just any beer. It’s Lone Star, my spooky friend! It comes from Texas!” The Alien took the longneck and it completely vanished inside the darkness where his mouth would have been. “Did you just swallow the bottle?” “You indicated it was for consumption, was it not?” Peter coughed.” Well I was actually referring to what the bottle contained the liquid inside!” With these words he twisted the cap off and drained half the bottle.” That’s how we drink beer around these parts.” Seven Feathers sighed deeply.”I guess I get changed and we should find something to wear for the Traveler.” “Good Idea.” Agreed Peter,” I feel as if I am drinking with the Grimm Reaper itself!” The Alien spoke.” Grimm Reaper, personification of the anti force of life. I do not know but somehow this is familiar to me.” “Don’t tell me you are actually Death. You would need a Scythe, be all skull and bones. Not to forget the hourglass.” “I do not possess a scythe or a sand filled time measuring device.” “I can’t tell you how relieved I am to hear you verify that!” Category:Old GC Book - Beginnings Category:Fragments Category:Old Versions